Gold's bunny story!
by avrilkesha92
Summary: Silver is sick so Gold comes to take care of him. She wrote a story bout two bunnys...


*Ive been meening to put this up for weeks so sorry its late.  
>*No I was not high when I wrote this. I wrote this like this on purpose.<br>*There is aditiinal notes at the end.  
>*When the bunny's talk there is a b next to there name.<br>*Gold is a girl here. (Kinda a good thing though.)  
>*Review and enjoy. But please be nice on this one. IT'S SUPOSE TO BE GIRLY AND RETARTED!<br>*I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!

*Silver opens his door.*

Gold: HEYYYY SILVER!

Silver: What Gold?

Gold: Hurd ya where sick so I came to take care of you!

Silver: I don't need your care!

Gold: SHUT UP EVERYONE NEEDS SOMEONE TO CARE BOUT THEM!

Silver:Fine! What are we gonna do?

Gold: I'm gonna read you a story I wrote about two bunnies! Here's some soup!

Silver:I don't want your soup!

Gold: EAT IT!

*Gold accidentally spills it in his lap*

Silver: YOU STUPID PIECE OF-

*Twenty minuets later after clean up and making more soup Gold starts the story...*

Once upon of time the was a bunny named Silver! He was a red bunny with silver eyes. His girlfriend was named Gold-

Silver: GIRLFRIEND? YOUR MY GIRLFRIEND?

Gold: No way here's Teddy!

Silver: I don't want Teddy.

Gold: SNUGGLE WITH TEDDY OR I'LL TURN HIM INTO A BABY THERMOMETER AND TAKE YOUR TEMPERATURE!

*Silver holds Teddy tight.*

Gold bunny had black fur and gold eyes. They where hoppin through the forest the forest Gold bun stooped and turned to Silver bun.

Goldb:Silver...

Silverb: Yes Gold?

Goldb: I wov you!

Silver: I wov you two!

There noses toughed BUNNY KISS!

Silver: Are you on a new perception or did you forget to take it?

Gold: Oh yeah that's right COUGH MEDICINE IN CHERRY!

Silver:No.

Gold: DRINK IT!

Silver: NO!

*Gold forcefully lay's him down and stuffs the whole bottle down his throat.*

Silver:ewwww...

Gold: Here's a juicy box.

Silver: What flavor?

Gold: Grapey.

*Silver takes and it starts drinking it.*

They where going to the heart of the viridian forest to have there litter!

Silver:Why where they throwing trash in the forest?

Gold: No sweetie pie there having baby's.

Silver: B-BABY'S?

Gold: YEAH! FUZZY SNUGGLY, CUTE BABY'S!

Silver: I think I'm gonna be sick...

Gold: Silver your already sick.

*Silver pukes.*

Gold: SILVER YOU TIRED TO PUKEY ON ME! Why is it black...I'll get new sheets...

*Another fifteen minuets goes by.*

Gold: You warm and fuzzy under those blankets?

Silver: Yeah until you put Lambchey in with me.

Gold: Come on lambchey wanted to hear the story.

Silver: So she had to get in my bed?

Gold: She wanted to snuggle.

Silver: Gross.

Gold: you know.

*Gold gets in his bed.*

Gold: NOW WE CAN ALL SNUGGLE!

Silver: GET OUT GOLD!

Lambchey: AMPEROUS! -SHUT UP I WANNA HEAR THE BUNNY STORY YOU FAG!-

Gold: LAMBCHEY LANGUAGE!

Lambchey:...

Gold: You go girl!

*They high five even though Lambchey has no fingers.*

On the way to the birth place Gold bun stooped...

Goldb: It hurts

Silverb: I know alitle bit further.

Goldb: How many do you think we'll have?

Silverb: The doctor said four. Four baby's! OUR BABY'S!

Then out of no where the evil Giovanni bunny appeared. He had black fur and silver eyes! He is also Silver bun dad!

Silver: Wait how do you know my dad?

Gold: Shut up and drink another juice box.

*Gold puts one in his mouth.*

Giob: Silver bun your gonna be a dad.

Silverb: Yeah unlike you.

OWWWHHHWW! CUTEIE PIE DISS!

Giob: Hey!

So twenty minuets of a safe G rated bunny fight Silver bun defeated Giovanni bun and got the best suprise ever!

Silver: You blew up!

Gold: No if anyone that's gonna blow up it would be Lance.

Silver: How?

Gold: He's pushing it with Yellow.

Silver: H-

Gold: Back to the story!

There surprise was SIX CUTE FLUFFY BUNNY BABY'S!

Goldb: Isn't it bubblelishus?

Silver: It is bubbleishus like that one!

THE BABY'S WHERE BORN! AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPY EVER AFTER! Just Gold, Silver, Bubbleishus, Twinkie, Cotton Candy, Dr. Pepper, unicorn, Pancakes, and Bob!

THE END!

Gold: HOW DID YOU LOVE IT!

Silver:...

Gold: Knew you would let's go Lambchey!

Lamb: AMP! -AWESOME!-

*Gold and Lambchey leave.*

Silver:...BOB?

*Added notes*  
>Bubbleishus is a word someone I know made up. It means Hot or cute. I thought it was good for this story<br>When Gold say's "I'll turn Teddy to a baby thermomiter and take your tempecher." It's a nice way of saying. "Hug the bear or I'll stick it up your ass."


End file.
